el principe azul del rock y la rara
by wendya caballero
Summary: Laney esta enamorada del chico mas cool de la escuela, pero no se siente apta para acercarse, piensa que es una rara y que el no le haría caso, podría el príncipe azul del rock cambiar su opinión
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una mini historia que ya la tenía hace meses xP. Son tres partes (y si esta completa) sin más la historia**

El príncipe azul del rock y la rara.

Querido diario:

No quiero estar otra vez sola. Tener este sentimiento de soledad, de tristeza. Quiero estar con alguien aunque este acostumbrada a estar sola. No se porque sigo aquí, en este lugar en el cual yo no pertenezco. ¿Debería irme y ser "feliz"? ó ¿quedarme a esperar que algo pase?

Soy escritora pero, no todo lo que escribo puede ser real.

Tengo 16 años, soy la "rara" del salón o eso es lo que me dicen los demás, no tengo muchos amigos, ni menos un mejor amigo. Nunca me he enamorado y nunca he tenido un novio ¿es raro no? Que se muchas cosas del amor pero nunca lo he experimentado. O eso creía, ya que estoy sintiendo cosas raras por el chico más popular. Aunque me deprimo, ya que se que él no se fijaría en una chica "rara" como yo.

El tiene el cabello azul, que no se si se lo tinta o es natural. Es alto, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que quisiera que me notaran. También es líder de una fabulosa banda.

¿Cómo creen que alguien así se fijaría en mí?

Yo soy una enana comparada con mis compañeras de clase, he igualmente me parezco como una niña pequeña en su comparación. Tengo el cabello de color rojo, algo que detesto mucho de mí ya que llama mucho la atención, cosa que no quiero. Tengo de color verde los ojos, pero no se me nota mucho ya que siempre me los tapo con mi cabello. Otra cosa es de que tengo el cabello corto y me deprime ¿porque? Porque me entere que a él le gusta las chicas con cabello largo.

No creo que él se acerque a mí y me hablara. La única forma en que él se fijaría en mí, me hablara y me abrazara seria en las historias que escribo.

Ya sé que puede ser que exagere. Pero en mi situación se me hace imposible que Corey Riffin se enamore de mí. Él, el príncipe azul del rock nunca se fijaría en la "rara".

-bueno, la campana a tocado, mejor dejo de escribir y me voy a la otra clase.

POV NORMAL.

Laney se levanta de su silla y recoge sus cosas de la clase de química, después se va a su siguiente clase olvidando algo muy importante para ella.

Mmm… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un diario? ¿De quién será? La mejor manera de saberlo sería leerlo todo.

 **Ese fue el primer capitulo, comente que les pareció, y… ¿Quién encontró el diario? No me digan que es Co-ok no les voy a decir xP**

 **CHAAOOO (*u*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2, ya que al parecer, quien sabe si le atinaron o no –sonrisa malvada- oki empecemos :D**

Pov normal.

Ehh Corey… ¿A dónde vas? La clase de español es por acá –dice Kin

Ya lo sé pero olvide algo en el salón. Luego los alcanzo –dice Corey corriendo en dirección opuesta que los gemelos.

Ok –dice los dos.

*En el salón*

Miren, la rara dejo un cuaderno –dice una chica- y parece un diario.

¿Qué? ¿El diario de la rara? A ver –dicen las otras dos chicas que están ahí.

Wow… con esto podemos obligarla a que haga todo lo que nosotras queramos –dice chica 2 (no quiero poner nombres porque… ¡que flojera!...)

Sí, adiós tarea de español, matemática y química –dice chica 3

Vamos a ver que pone adentro –dice chica 1 pero en eso… cuando estaban a punto de abrir el diario… alguien se lo quita.

¿Qué hacen con esto? –les dice (¿a dividen quien?) Corey (pues era demasiado obvio)

Nada, solo queríamos ver si de verdad ese diario es de la rara –dice chica 2

¿La rara? –pregunta Corey

Si, de esa chica rara, emmm… Lamey Pann o algo así –dice chica 3

¿Lamey? Ahhh, Laney –dice Corey

Si esa tipa –dice chica 1

No se preocupen… yo se la daré –dice Corey pensativo

Ashh, está bien –dice chica 3 y se van

Bueno, ahora de buscar ese estúpido libro para ya irme.

*Ya en la salida*

Pov Corey

Ahí está Laney, Wow… (Miaww) se ve muy bonita hoy, entonces este es su diario… Mmm… ok Corey. Es hora de por fin hablarle… ten valor… vamos hombre… ya se está yendo… vamos no seas un gallina… ya se va… Ahhh –suspiro- bueno ya no, ya se fue… ¿por qué no se lo di? ¿Será miedo a que me rechace? Pero en que estoy pensando. Bueno mejor me voy a mi casa. Ya mañana tendré otra oportunidad.

*En la noche*

Ok… por fin acabe después de horas mi tarea. Mmm… -viendo el diario de Laney- que escribirá adentro

No Corey, no puedes violar su privacidad… pero es tan irresistible… Ahhh ok una hojeada y listo.

*3 horas después*

¡Qué increíble libro!... tiene de todo… desde recortes, fotos de ella, y lo mejor de todo son esas increíbles mini-historias que curiosamente siempre hablan del príncipe azul del rock y una "rara". No se pero me identifico un poco con ese personaje. Mmm… la ultima hoja que ha escrito hasta ahora… a ver… Demo… le gusta a alguien más… pero sería un idiota el que no se fijaría en ella, ella es hermosa, adoro su cabello y sus ojos que tuve la pequeña oportunidad de poderlos apreciar… como quisiera ser aquel príncipe azul del rock, así podría hacer todo eso e incluso la besaría pero… Ahhh-suspiro- … o.o y-yo l-le g-gu-gus-gusto. Entonces yo soy O_O ¡o por dios!

 **Jejeje, ahora ¿Qué hara Corey? Umm, dejen sus comentarios que me hacen sacarme una sonrisa. Y si se preguntan del porque estoy subiendo estas mini-historias de vez de subir nuevos capítulos de las otras dos. Pues la respuesta seria de que estaba haciendo el nuevo capi de indecisa y pues tome un descansito, que curiosamente en ese descanso me sucede lo mismo que lo que le va a pasar a un personaje, umm, casualidad o destino, ñee…**

 **CHAAOOO (*u*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, este es el final, espero les guste y sin más comencemos.**

*Al día siguiente*

Pov Laney.

¿Dónde está mi diario? Ahhh me moriré si alguien lo lee y peor sería si lo lee Corey, ahg, porque soy tan despistada. Soy una inútil, no sirvo para nada.

Eyy… emmm… Laney –me hablan y cuando volteo no lo pude creer de quien era… Corey

H-Ho-hola Corey –le digo tartamudeando "demonios"

H-hola Laney… emmm… ayer se te olvido tu cuaderno en la clase de química y pues… este… ten –me dice Corey algo rojo "demonios, por favor que no lo haya leído"-emmm creo que deberías revisar si todas tus notas están bien y en especial la ultima –me dice haciendo que me confunde

Abro mi cuaderno y voy a la hoja en donde esta lo último que escribí.

"Se me hace imposible que Corey Riffin se enamore de mí. Él, el príncipe azul del rock nunca se fijaría en la "rara"."

Cuando leí lo que escribí, vi que estaba tachado él "nunca" que había puesto y abajo estaba la palabra siempre, aparte que también estaba tachada el "ría" de fijaría

"Lo que no sabe la rara, es de que siempre le miraba el príncipe azul, él deseaba que la rara se quedara con él y que no mire a otro aldeano. Y él veía como la rara era en verdad una fabulosa diosa del rock".

Que demo –cuando alzo la vista para verlo siento algo cálido en mi pecho. El puso sus labios sobre los míos. No sé si corresponderle o no pero no alcance reaccionar ya que el se había separado y me mira a los ojos. Mi corazón late muy rápido y no lo puedo detener, de seguro mi cara se puso en el mismo tono que mi cabello.

Je, te vez muy linda sonrojada –me dice poniéndome más roja que lo que estoy (si es posible ponerse más) –Emmm, oye, me gustas… y quisiera saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia para así poder hacer esas historias realidad?

¡Oh por dios! No lo puedo creer, ¿el me dijo que sea su novia?

¡Sí! –Le digo abrazándolo y él me corresponde- Este debe ser un sueño –susurro y creo que él me escucho

Si esto es un sueño yo me que encargare que sea eterno –me dice tomando mi mejilla con delicadeza y dándome otro beso. Esta vez, sin ninguna duda le correspondo.

¿Fin?

 **Eso es todo, comenten que les pareció y si quieren que le ponga otro capítulos más o algo así o lo deje así xP.**

 **CHAAOOO (*u*)/**


End file.
